True to her Word
by Luc91
Summary: Gabriella meets Troy during the summer and makes a promise. Will she keep it or is it too good to be true? Troyella. One-shot. Please R&R. Thanks x Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**True to her Word**

_**Summary: Gabriella meets Troy during the summer and makes a promise. Will she keep it or is it too good to be true? Troyella. One-shot. Please R&R. Thanks x**_

**A/N: This has to be one of the most random one-shots that I've ever written. Hopefully it'll make some sense even though I wouldn't put money on it. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes but its 2am here and I'm about to go to bed. Please read and review! Thanks. xx**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**_

--------

The sizzling heat was becoming unbearable even for this seventeen year old sandy haired boy who loved the warm weather coming from New Mexico. He and his family were renting a beach front villa for the summer up in Miami. His parents had headed out for the day to do some shopping while Troy stayed in the house alone. He was currently sitting on a sun lounger next to the pool. They had only been there a few days and would be there for the rest of the summer. Last night he had heard people moving into the villa next door to theirs and hoped that there may be someone around his age who he could hang out with since they'd only been there a few days and he was sick of his parents company. How he would survive the next two months with them would be a real challenge. Standing up to climb into their pool, Troy stretched his muscles as he climbed inside the clear blue water, the coolness instantly hitting him.

Closing his eyes, Troy re-opened them seconds later when he heard a voice. "Mom, I'll be up here if you need me."

Troy sat there shocked at the beauty that was walking on the next door rooftop balcony. Her mid-length curly hair flowing down her tanned back, the white bikini she was wearing emphasising her picture perfect curves. She was absolutely bloody gorgeous to put it bluntly.

"See something you like?" Troy was pulled from his thoughts and realised he was staring. The brunette girl was smirking at him from over the glass fence that was separating the two houses.

Troy stepped out of the pool, shaking his wet hair out of his cerulean eyes and walked towards the separation, smiling. "Maybe. The names Troy."

"Gabriella." The brunette smiled and took his offering hand, tingles running through both their arms at the contact.

Troy brought her hand to him mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. He always knew how to use his charms to his advantage which is why practically every girl in school was in love with him, except his three closets girl friends. "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful creature. If only the world was filled off people looking like you."

Gabriella laughed but could feel the blush rising on her cheeks. He was such a charmer. "You're quite the charmer aren't you?"

Troy smirked. "Depends, is it working on you?"

"Well a girl never reveals anything personal to a guy she has just met." This time it was Gabriella who was smirking.

Troy shook his head at her answer. "I guess we'll just have to get to know each other very, very well then, won't we?"

Knowing what Troy was implying, Gabriella rolled her eyes. "How do you know I don't have an awesome boyfriend either back home or just inside?"

Hearing her challenge him, Troy shrugged. "Two really obvious reasons. One, you've not backed down the flirting which if you had a boyfriend with you, you would do. And the second reason, if you really had an awesome boyfriend he must be crazy for not wanting to be with you every second of every day."

Not knowing how to respond, Gabriella sent him a playful glare. "Well how do I know you don't have a girlfriend back wherever you're from and you're not just a player because you definitely seem like a player type guy to me?"

"Maybe it's a risk you have to take to find out." Troy's voice was low and husky which made chills run down her spine, the fact she was boiling suddenly disappearing.

Gabriella finally looked into his cerulean eyes and smiled. "Maybe it is."

-

-

It had been three days since Troy and Gabriella met and every day at some point during the day they would find time to meet each other up on their rooftop balconies. To make it easier, the two had exchanged numbers and were forever talking to each other even if they were both in view of the other but didn't want to talk in front of their parents. Each day that passed, not only did Troy's, but Gabriella's too, crush grow stronger and had maybe even started to develop into something a little stronger.

"Troy, get your lazy butt out of bad." Troy groaned hearing his mother, Lucille Bolton's, voice. Why were parents so cruel to wake up their kids even during the summer holidays, the one chance to sleep in late for more than a few days? Hearing his mother repeat her words, Troy just buried his head further under his pillows and covers.

Troy finally grumbled knowing she was still in the room. "Go away, Mom."

"Well then I'll just send the young brunette who is at the door downstairs, looking rather upset and asking for you, away."

Troy shot up in an instance. "What?"

Lucille tried to hide her smirk at how quickly her son shot up obviously knowing the young girl at the door. "She was really upset and could barely speak through her tears. All we got was she wanted to talk to you. Any chance you could tell me who she is."

"She's staying next door. I'll explain the rest later." Troy jumped out of bed and ran past his mom and down the stairs as quick as he could.

"That girl needs to move in if she can get him up that quick." Lucille mumbled before walking back downstairs to find out what was going on.

-

-

Troy was downstairs in probably record time as he ran to find Gabriella was tears flowing down her face in the kitchen as his dad looked at her worriedly. "Gabriella?"

The brunette young woman turned hearing Troy's voice and ran straight into his arms. Troy wrapped his strong arms tightly around her supporting her to stop her from falling; she looked so fragile compared to the strong, confident woman he had seen. "Troy."

Jack and Lucille looked at each other worried hearing her whimper. "We'll give you guys some time. If you need us we'll be out there."

Troy nodded at his parents as they walked out the back door onto the patio where there was a table and chairs for when they wanted to eat outside. "Hey, are you gonna tell me what's happened?"

Feeling her take a deep breath, he rubbed her back to help soothe her tears. "She was just so horrible."

"Who?" Troy asked confused.

Feeling her grip tighten on him, Troy moved to sit down, carrying Gabriella in his arms. "My Mom. She just won't stop. I know she's doing it for me but she just doesn't let up." Gabriella finally lifted her head from Troy's neck and knew he didn't really understand what she was on about. "The past few years my Mom has been trying to push me into the music business. She lost her opportunity after her parents stopped her from doing so and a few months ago she finally got a label to take a risk on me. But she is taking over. She won't let me just enjoy this. She reckons I shouldn't be taking a break even though school has only just let out and I should be working on my music twenty four seven."

Troy sat quietly, slightly in shock, taking in everything she was saying. "Have you tried talking to her about how you feel?"

Nodding, she continued. "She just tells me she won't let my immature attitude throw away my future. I know it seems really pathetic I'm this upset but it's been building up for a few months and you're the first person I've felt I could let see me like this."

Still not knowing what to say, the blue eyed boy said the only thing he could think of. "I'm honoured you feel that way and you trust me enough to let me in."

Gabriella had picked up on Troy didn't know what to say. "Thank you, for listening and just being here." Seeing his slightly stunned face as though everything was still sinking in, Gabriella leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Pulling back she bit her bottom lip unsure as to whether she had just made a huge mistake.

Troy smirked. "So much for getting to know each other first."

"Shut up and just kiss me." Troy, not wanting to disappoint her, leaned forward and pulled her towards him and connecting their lips in a fervent kiss.

-

-

The next two months were spent with Troy and Gabriella growing closer along with, through the help of Troy's parents, calming Gabriella's mom down and encouraging her to just enjoy their holiday before they struggled to find time to enjoy time together. Troy and Gabriella had been grateful at the more relaxed attitude coming from Gabriella's mom and her growing friendship with Lucille Bolton as it gave Troy and Gabriella the chance to spend more time alone without being interrupted by their parents.

Today, unfortunately, would be their last few hours together. Troy would be heading back down to Albuquerque, New Mexico for his Senior Year while Gabriella would be heading back to Los Angeles to work on her music and school.

"I promise I'll come visit you sometime." Gabriella told him as they lay on his rooftop, staring up at the stars.

Troy twisted so he was on his side and gently ran his hand up and down her side. They weren't exactly officially boyfriend and girlfriend but they still felt strongly about each other. "I'll hold you to that."

Leaning up, she brought her lips to his as Troy lay her back down and hovered over her. The rest of the night was spent just holding each other in their arms; each secretly praying tomorrow wouldn't come.

-

-

"I still don't believe you." Troy threw his head back on his bed as one of his close friends, Sharpay Evans spoke.

Ever since Troy had returned home from Miami eight months, he'd refused to give details of what had happened but just told them he had met a wonderful young woman called Gabriella Montez. A few weeks after Troy had returned, Gabriella's first single had been released and ever since Sharpay and his friends were convinced he was making his summer romance up or covering because they knew the person he'd been with. Gabriella had barely returned any of his phone calls in the first few months but they had fully ceased by that December. Troy had eventually convinced himself that now she was successful she would have probably forgotten about him. It's not like they were serious or exclusive in terms of the relationship they'd had but Troy had secretly hoped that it could have grown into something more. "Shar, I'm not getting into this again."

"If you really knew her, why doesn't she call you or why hasn't she visited you like you said she'd promised?" Troy had hoped that maybe, just maybe she would have kept her promise to visit him but who was he kidding, she was gorgeous and had been linked to so many guys already that Troy knew he was fooling himself believing she'd ever come. In just a few weeks he would be graduating and moving away from Albuquerque to attend University up in Berkley, California. Even if she never turned up, Troy would never hate her because the summer spent with her was one of the best he'd ever had. And in his heart, he'd never stop loving her.

-

-

Nearly three years later and Gabriella was one of the biggest young singers around. Troy had not seen her since the day he left Miami and all he knew about her was what he read in the media or saw on TV.

"So how's the birthday boy?"

Troy laughed as his close friend since kindergarten came jogging up behind him as they walked across the campus. "I'm good, Zeke. Can't wait for tonight to see everyone. Summer feels like ages ago even though it's only been a few months."

Zeke was attending Berkley with Troy whilst their other friends were spread around the US. As today was Troy's twenty first, Zeke, after being practically forced by his girlfriend Sharpay, had organised a huge party for him and the whole gang was coming up to celebrate with them.

"Just to warn you, dude, Shar insisting on finding someone for you to hook up with. She reckons you've been hanging around for that 'Gabriella' girl way too long."

Troy laughed. "Thanks for the warning, man. Can you do me a favour? Get her as drunk as you can and keep her away from me."

This time Zeke laughed. "You got it, dude."

-

-

The party was in full swing. Some of his close friends from back home were there along with those he had made at Berkley. So far Troy had dodged Sharpay after greeting her. He really didn't want to face her wrath and when Sharpay made her mind up about something, she didn't back down.

"Bolton!"

Troy inwardly groaned hearing the blonde. He turned around and saw her approaching him with Taylor. Seeing the look on their faces, he quickly made his way towards the area in the room which was being used as the dance area. Seeing one of the girlfriends of one of his teammates, he made his way towards her. "Hey, Lia."

Amalia, or Lia for short, smiled and hugged the birthday boy. "Hey, Troy. Dodging Sharpay?"

"Dylan told you?"

"Zeke warned the whole team about Sharpay's plans and to keep her away from you."

Troy rolled his eyes. Zeke was way ahead of him in terms of tricking his girlfriend who thought he was helping her when in fact he was doing the exact opposite. "Thanks. If she comes this way tell her you saw me to go in any direction but not towards the exit."

Amalia nodded. "Good luck."

Troy hurried off back in the direction he came from knowing Sharpay would have moved by now. Walking through the exit doors, Troy let out a deep sigh as the cool air relaxed him. "Can anyone join this party?"

Troy closed his eyes. The last thing he needed was gatecrashers. "It's a private party, sorry."

"Oh. That's a shame." Troy opened his eyes in confusion and his eyes widened in shock. "Hey, Troy."

"Gabriella?"

The brunette woman nodded and rushed into his arms, his scent instantly hitting her and comforting her while hers did the same for Troy. "Sorry it took so long to come see you and not staying in touch. Life's been crazy and then you moved which made it even harder. Happy Birthday."

Troy smiled at having the curvaceous girl in his arms once again. "Do I not get a birthday present?"

Gabriella pulled back from the embrace grinning, the tone in his voice the exact same as the night they'd first met. Leaning up, she pulled his head down to hers and pushed her lips against his as the sparks that were that summer sparked up again.

Breaking the kiss, Troy smirked. "Told you this was a risk you should take."

"Shut up." Pulling her back into a kiss, Troy couldn't help but smile knowing the girl he had felt so strongly about hadn't given up on him and had been true to her word.

The kiss didn't last long as they were interrupted. "NO WAY!" Breaking apart, the couple blushed as Sharpay stood with her hands on her hips looking at the two in shock. "You were telling the truth. I don't believe it."

Gabriella buried her head in Troy's chest after the attention that was being brought about by the blonde in front of them. "Shar, back off. We can talk later."

Raising her eyebrows, she huffed. "Too right, buddy. I want all the details and bring your girl with you too because she's not getting out of it either. By the way, told you I'd get you hooked up by the end of tonight even if it wasn't with someone I'd imagined it would be."

The click clacking of heels on the tarmac faded as the blonde disappeared from sight. "I have to tell you something I never got chance to when we were last together."

"What's that?" Troy asked confused.

Gabriella took his hands in her and looked deep into his cobalt pools. "I love you."

Grinning at the thought, Troy felt his heart swell and the following four words slip from his tongue easier than anything else before knowing they were truthful. "I love you too."

Closing the space between them once again, both knew that this was for good and that they would never ever go so long without the other being in their lives because they were the missing half of each other and nothing would ever change that. And that included the interrogation they now faced from one gossiping blonde.

-------

**A/N: To me this was a complete mess but hopefully people will like some of it. Please review! Thanks! xx**


End file.
